This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fluid level controllers, such as may be used in water supply tanks, flushing devices, oil tanks, stock watering tanks and the like controllable by valve operated by a flotation device such as a float.
The closest prior art known to the applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,980,430 and 1,600,670. The latter is adjusted by sliding the float rod along a slotted valve control rod and is vertically adjusted by screw theadably varying the position of the float relative to the rod carrying the float so that two adjustments are required.
The former patent namely U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,430 provides vertical adjustment of the float by screw theadably moving the float relative to its rod and horizontal adjustment by selectively positioning the float rod in any one of a plurality of apertures in the float control rod so that only coarse adjustment is possible.